


Am I a Monster?

by BriBenitez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriBenitez/pseuds/BriBenitez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark was enjoying his time playing video games with his pals and drinking beer like any other day when he got an exceptionally weird phone call. Will this one call change his already twisted feelings for his Swedish "friend", or will they act like nothing between them has happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'd like to introduce you all to my very first Fanfic! I love these cuties so much and I would like some constructive criticism on my writing style if you have any and tell me if you find any errors so I can fix them, but other than that, enjoy the reading~

“Oh yeah! Head shot baby!” Denmark exclaimed with a grin from his seated position on the couch. He was currently engaging in an online match with America, Prussia, and a few of his other pals when his phone suddenly ran. “Hang on guys, I gotta call,” he ignored the groaning protests, paused their game and took off his headset before answering his cell. “Hurry up dude I’m busy showing everyone why they call me King O’ the North,” he said with an impatient tone.

“Shut up about bein’ king of anything and come help me jerk,” Ladonia answered, being as polite as he dared to be when speaking to the Danish nation.

Denmark blinked in slight surprise when he heard Landonia’s voice on the other end, not expecting a call from the sassy micro-nation. He was quick to recover from his surprise and grinned. “What’s your problem little man?” He asked, a teasing tone thrown in when referencing his height.

A frown settled on his face, quickly replacing the pout already there, before he started shouting. “Stop calling me little ya old drunkard! And I’m not the one with the problem, it’s Sweden!” He huffed softly after finishing his mini rant.

Denmark was already confused from the call to begin with, but now he was even more confused when he was told whose problem he was supposed to be fixing. “What’s wrong with Sve?” He asked, sitting up straighter from his position on the couch.

Landonia sighed on the other end before explaining,” He went to walk Finland’s dog since he was too busy to do it himself and when he got home, the idiot locked himself in his room. The loser won’t come out for anything, not even to give me any food. I have to cook for myself damn it!” Even with the constant insults, it was easy for the Dane to hear the worry in the young micro-nation's voice.

Denmark let out a soft sigh before nodding in understanding,” Fuck… Alright, I’ll be there in a few hours.” He hung up before picking up his headset and grabbing his controller. “Sorry fellas, but the King O’ the North’s gotta make sure his babies are okay,” he laughed from the whining protests he received about wanting to finish their match before logging off and walking out the door, grabbing his keys and jacket on the way out.


	2. Arrival

*~*~*~*~* Time Skip to a Few Hours *~*~*~*~*

Denmark stepped off the private jet he borrowed from his boss and began heading to the streets to search for a taxi. After finding one and giving the man Sweden’s address, he sat back and enjoyed the scenery as he waited. Denmark let his mind wander as he was driven to the Swede’s home, wondering what, or possibly even whom, was bothering his friend… Now that he thought about it, was it even correct to refer to what they have as friendship? Denmark is able to recall more times they were fighting than any times they actually were able to talk things out by themselves like the grown men they supposedly were. He couldn't help the sigh that slipped past his lips as his mind wander, if he was being truthful to himself, which he was doing more often than not nowadays, he had a rather strong attraction towards his frienemy. He was quick to shake that thought from his head when the cab driver pulled up in front of Sweden’s driveway. Denmark paid the man and stepped out the vehicle before letting himself into Sweden’s home.

“It’s about time you got here! I’m starving!” Landonia shouted as he stood from where he was sitting on the couch, letting his handheld console lightly fall onto the couch.

Denmark sighed and rolled his eyes before handing him 167 Krona (roughly $20 US). “Here, knock yourself out and buy a pizza or something,” he said before letting the micro-nation run off on his own. He hung his coat in the hallway and walked in the direction of the Swede’s room. “Sve! You in there?” He called while tapping his knuckles against the cold hardwood of his door. He was met with silence which only made him sigh again. “If you don’t open this damn door, I’ll knock it down myself!” When he was still only presented with silence, Denmark got ready to kick it down before raising an eyebrow when it slowly creaked open.

“The door was ‘nlocked idiot,” came a soft murmur as Sweden moved back to his prior position, sitting on the bed clutching his head in his hands. He didn't want to be near anyone at the moment, but at the same time, he didn't want to have to buy a new door either.

Denmark waved Sweden off dismissively before hopping beside him. He swung his arm around his shoulder with a slight grin. “What’s up Sve? Heard ya been havin’ some problems from a little birdie, s’that true?” He asked while playfully ruffling his hair.

Sweden huffed and pushed the Dane off him before turning away from him. “That’s all ya came for? Th’n get out,” he said while keeping his head down, staring at the patterns on his comforter as he waited for Denmark to leave.

Denmark only rolled his eyes,” C’mon Sve, I’m tryin’ to help you out here! can’t you just tell me what’s wrong instead of acting like a moody teenager on her period?” He teased lightly while gently elbowing his side to lighten the mood.

Sweden half-heartedly glared at Denmark before sighing and turning his head away again. “Danmark, ‘m I a monster..?” He asked in a voice so quiet the other almost didn't hear.


	3. Monster

Denmark’s face contorted into one of disbelief before he snickered and rolled his eyes as he looked at Sweden incredulously. “Is that really the reason for your bitch fit?” He let himself laugh as he waited for an answer, though it slowly died down when he was met with silence. “Sverige? Are you serious right now..?” He asked softly, completely shocked that the slightly taller male had these thoughts. “What the hell even made you think like that?” He quickly questioned.

Sweden let out a quiet sigh before he spoke,” Well, I went t’ take Hanat’mago for a walk…”

*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*

Sweden let out a content sigh as he walked through the park, watching the small puff ball of a dog eagerly walking ahead of him. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his features as he watched her eagerly bounce around, always returning when she felt the gentle tug signaling she was walking too far ahead. He stopped to let Hana sniff around when he suddenly heard an excited squeal before a little girl was suddenly kneeling beside Hanatamago.

“She’s so cute! What’s her name?” She asked ecstatically as she looked up. Her face quickly morphed from one of joy to one of pure fear before she screamed. “Mommy! Daddy! A monster!” She cried before standing and running back to her parents. Everyone who witnessed the scene either looked at him with disgust or pity, so he quickly scooped Hanatamago into his arms and proceeded to walk away in quick strides.

*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*

“... I gave Hanat’mago back t’ Fin an’ came home,” he finished before taking a glance in Denmark’s direction. He looked away when he was met with Denmark’s “Are you kidding me?” look.

“Sve? Is that really all that’s been bothering you?” When he was given an affirmative nod, Denmark sighed deeply before moving his arm around his shoulders. “Stop thinkin’ like that ya idiot, you’re not a monster and who cares what that little kid thinks? She doesn’t even know you like we all do. She doesn’t know you like I do.” Denmark pulled Sweden close by his shoulders before taking his chin and forcing Sweden to face him. “None of us ever thought of you as a monster, so don’t let something that small get to you,” he used a serious tone, something he rarely did, to show Sweden he meant every word.

Sweden stared at Denmark with a shocked look, the only time he’s ever seen him this serious was in times of war or when they were still in the Kalmar Union… He shivered inwardly at the thought, those were unpleasant memories he didn’t want to relive. He stared into Denmark’s eyes, seeing hints of anger, sorrow, and another emotion he couldn’t seem to identify. He didn’t know whether he should believe the words being thrown at him, or brush them aside and continue to wallow in his self pity. The conflicting emotions were becoming too much for him to handle and when he finally went to respond, Denmark did the unthinkable.


	4. Unresolved Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short, I just wanted to get it out there.

Sweden was quick to push Denmark off himself and back away with a slight blush,” W-What the hell are you doin’..?” He asked while gently touching his lips that were connected with the other male’s just moments ago.

Denmark looked away with a blush of his own, a small pout gracing his lips. “What the hell do you think I’m doing?” He mumbled childishly before sighing softly. He sat beside Sweden once again, leaving space between them both before he spoke. “Look Sverige, I don’t really know how the fuck I’m supposed to say this so I’ll just get straight to the point… I like you, and when I say ‘like’, I mean I fucking like you. Hearing you say that shit and then hearing you believe that you’re a monster gets me so pissed! You’re a nice guy and the only time that changes is when I do or say something stupid, like I am now.” He said before looking down,” I know it may be hard to believe, but I really do like you... “ He sighed before heaving himself up and standing,” It’s up to you what you do with that information... I’ll see ya later kay?” Denmark smiled as he turned to leave, though it didn’t reach his eyes like it always would.

Sweden didn’t know what to do as he watched Denmark head for the door, all this new information was too much for him. The soft click of his door closing snapped him out of his stupor and he was quick to follow him, even though he didn’t know what he planned to do next. “Danmark, wait..!” He called out while quickly catching up to him, taking a hold of his wrist to stop him.

Denmark was more than a little surprised when he turned back to Sweden, though he was quick to change his look to a more relaxed one. “Ja Sve? What’s up?” He tried to stay calm as he asked, though it wasn’t really working out for him.

Sweden’s breathing was a little irregular as he stared at Denmark. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before looking Denmark in the eyes. “I… I like ya too,” he had to look away when he saw how elated his words made the other male. “But, I don’t know if we’re both feelin’ the same thing… What ‘m trying t’ say is, I don’t know if what we have together would ever work…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many mores chapters I'll add after this, maybe two or three more?


End file.
